Food containers commonly have a base with a food-holding cavity and a lid, with each constructed of a thin deformed plastic sheet, or plastic sheeting. The closed container can be easily carried by forming the rim portion of the base with elongated outer sections that each extends almost halfway around the rim. The outer sections extend between pivot joints that lie at opposite sides of the rim, and the outer sections can be pivoted up to form a handle assembly. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,257,401 and 6,349,847 show such handles formed in the base of a plastic sheet container. One problem encountered with such handles is that after they have been used once, the long outer sections that form the handles constitute parts that repeatedly move, or “wave” up and down. If a person wishes to eat from the base, the waving handles can be disturbing. A food container with handles, which avoided a base with waving or dangling handles, would be of value.
It is often desirable to stack two or more closed containers on one another. If a higher container of the stack is accidentally lifted slightly and shifted to one side so it is not centered on the lowest container, the stack may collapse. It would be desirable to stack closed containers so they cannot be accidentally removed from the stack.